Enrico Strada (The Unsung Heroes)
Enrico Strada, nicknamed "Rico" is the main male protagonist of upcoming fan fiction, "The Dragon's Bizarre Adventure". He is a former Exorcist who considered to be one of the three strongest Exorcists who worked for the Vatican alongside Dulio Gesualdo, and Ezio Cristaldi, possessors of second-strongest Longinus Gear, Zenith Tempest, '''and Longinus Gear, '''Telos Karma. However, he was excommunicated or left the church after finding out about the death of God in the Bible and learning the corrupted truths within the church. He is a second-year student at the private academy owned by Magician's Association under Mephisto Pheles's administration. He is a natural-born Holy Sword user who wields the King's Requiem. He's also the grandson of Vasco Strada, the former strongest Exorcist and current Cardinal Priest of Vatican, the son of strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach, and Emilia Strada, the strongest female Exorcist from the Vatican who uses rune craft and sorcery. Appearance: Enrico is shown to be a tall, well-postured young man in his teenage years, showing leans, but muscular-body built, with height of 6'3 ft. His prominent features are his heterochromatic, piercing, black & gold eyes, and his beautiful, dark-blue with hints of black and blonde where majorities of his hair are swirled, gelled, and spiked out, though some of it falls down on his forehead, forming a small bangs that cover bits of his eyes. For his attires, he wears a custom-made clothing which it is suited for both formal and battle-orientated situations. it consists a long black coat-jacket with gold and red trim. Beneath his jacket, he wears a dark blue-green, wide-collared shirt where it shows his upper-chest. Underneath, he wears a matching jean-pants held by a thick dark-blue strap with two silver belts wrapped around it, and black shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Personality: Enrico has shown to be a calm, collected, well-mannered, and generally stoic and introverted individual. Due to being a very calm and rather serious teenager, Enrico's mind doesn't stray off the path from his personal missions and goals he's set for himself. As a result, he displays extremely cool and calm composure, able to keep his composure in even the direst situations. Such example was shown when Enrico has occasionally thought about more random, mundane subjects such as the delicious margherita pizza from Naples, right before being attacked by dozens of High-Class Stray Devils. Enrico tends to approach things with a calm demeanor and immense composure, but he can still be anxious when things go south. He rarely allows his anger to get the best of him, as it does he act on the benefits of the situation. but he does show moments of tranquil, but brutal and storming fury against certain enemies who would tarnish or mock his code of conduits. In the result, he has killed everyone he fought against enemies without remorse or hesitation, and they all died a gruesome death for punishment. Alongside his cool and calm personality, he inherited both his grandfather and mother's compassionate and noble heart that wants to help out anybody who has shown him kindness. He values life greatly and always seeks to never leave someone to die, even putting himself in danger if another can stay unharmed. He cares greatly for his comrades, and would risk even his own life to save them, should the need arise. With his noble heart and natural charisma, he has earned a defined trait where he believes that one's actions define their existence. His stance on the belief that those with great power have the ability to change the world, both with their actions, and how they perform is how one should live their life to the fullest, rather than becoming a dishonorable and pitiable existence. On the other hand, he casually disregards law and principles set by the supernatural world to do his own ways. Enrico has no trouble or qualms in punishing those that needlessly and intentionally hurt other people, as shown when he engineers the corrupted priest's death to avenge the daughter of the flower shop that get cruelly killed, and in fact he will be particularly ruthless and vicious when doing so. Except for people whom he deemed worthy to earn his respect or second chance because he can recognized if that he or she was a moral individual, Overall, he follows his own morality without compromise. His other defined traits is his composed, confident, battle-maniac personality he inherited from his father, Crom Cruach. Although he is calm, composed individual, he is shown to be prideful and confident about his strengths due to his father, to the point of finding strong opponents to enjoy the moments and having said that he would gladly welcome death if there he were to die by those stronger than him. When it comes to battle, he regularly maintains a facade of confident boldness, backed up by his intelligence, fighting abilities, and his natural charisma, to make him look like a flawless person by his peers. He also acts composed in battle, observing the flow and his opponents carefully before acting accordingly, yielding impressive results that have made him highly valued in the Supernatural world. However, Enrico does possess a more vulnerable side, a side that she almost never shows. This side of his comes from the extreme loneliness, persecution, and abuses that he suffered from his life at Vatican. While Enrico never says it, Vasco noted that Enrico actually wanted to live a happy life with his family, a normal, peaceful, and fulfilling life. This side of his is known to only a selected few, being Vasco and Griselda. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Swordsman: Enrico is an extremely skillful master swordsman able to overcome master swordsmen like Kiba and Xenovia with minimal effort. Using the half-blade of Durandal, King's Requiem, he could fight on equal level with Arthur Pendragon, a tremendously skilled master swordsman wielding Caliburn the strongest Holy Sword. Immense Combat Skills: Ever since his youth age as an exorcist, Enrico possesses the tremendous skills that he inherited from his grandfather and mother, whom both considered legends in the Vatican in combats in both melee and hand to hand battles that it was revealed to be true. It was demonstrated as Enrico can single handedly take on several members of High-Class Stray Devils, Exorcists, Fallen Angels, and etc. with just him with minimal effort, and can fight on par with Arthur, a immensely strong and skilled master swordsman which it ended in draw. a testament of his skills. Azazel mentions that he is the one that ended in a draw on Tobio Ikuse with his evolved-Balanced Breaker and defeated Vali Lucifer using his Juggernaut Drive, which is a further testament of his skills. Immense Exorcist Skills: Enrico is an extremely powerful exorcist, and is known to be two of the strongest exorcists ever alongside Dulio Gesualdo, capable of taking on High-Class Devils and monsters alone by relying solely on his own skills and abilities even before he was excommunicated from the Vatican. He is, in fact, so skilled that he is being considered as a candidate to become a Seraph should he remained at the Vatican when the Brave Saint System started. Master Magician: After fighting against Stray Magicians and learning magic & sorcery from Magician's Association for more than a decade, Enrico has shown to have incredible understanding of magic that he was able to severe all of High-Class magician's magics and transportation escape routes. He also shown that he can able to cast spells and rune-craft on the blades to increase his destructive strengths on his swords. * Magic Neutralization: Enrico's immense experience and knowledge born from years and years of fighting against Magicians and those who use magic allows him to locate even the tiniest flaws in his opponents' magical attacks and neutralize them via slashing formulas to very specific points on the magic attack. Highly Perceptive Combatant: In battle, Kyoūya is a highly perceptive combatant. She is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. She is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of some attacks and abilities instantly. Immense Strength: Being the son of the Strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach. Kyoūya is widely as a top fighter of Grigori. A testament to his power due to his father's heritage and the fact that Kyoūya had already awakened this Balance Breaker from the moment he was born. He is able to sliced apart the space itself halfway following the magic spells and barriers made by top-tier High-Class magicians. He is also the only fighter in the Grigori who is capable of taking on Vali Lucifer's Juggernaut Drive with his Breakdown the Beast without any further ado. A further testament to his power. Master Swordsman: Due to his Longinus Gear, Canis Lykaon, Kyoūya has mastered all skills of using swords, having fully mastered the Canis Lykaon who has the appearance of a black blade or scythe, capable of defeating High Class Devils and Monsters. Immense Speed: Being the son of the Strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach. Kyoūya possess supersonic speed that's beyond that of a Human being, which allows him to caught against High-Class Beings and monsters during the battle. After training and fighting for almost all of his life, he is capable of going up against Ultimate-Class Devils in terms of speed. Immense Stamina: '''Being the son of the Strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach. Kyoūya possess immense amount of stamina. This was proven as he was able to fight against some of the strongest exorcists from the Vatican, High-Class Devils and monsters during the battle, and fighting against Vali Lucifer, a possessor of Divine Dividing for long period of time with his Juggernaut Drive. '''Immense Durability: Being the son of the Strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach. Kyoūya has shown that he is immensely durable, able to withstand against High-Class Devils and monster's attacks, some of the strongest exorcist's attacks like Dulio Gesualdo's Zenith Tempest without any severe injuries. A considerable feat as Kyoūya continues to fight against someone who can able to take on Ultimate-Class Devils and monsters. This was further demonstrated as he was able to take on Vali's Juggernaut Drive head on. Flight: Being a half-dragon, Kyoūya can fly using his Dragon wings. High Durandal Compatibility: Like his grandfather, Enrico has an incredibly high level of compatibility with the notoriously picky Durandal. His compatibility is so great that some recognizes that his ability to use Durandal equals that of Vasco Strada, the previous wielder who surpasses even that of Roland, the original wielder of Durandal. Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Due to his grandfather's heritage, Enrico is a natural born Holy sword wielder with an extremely high compatibility with Durandal. Equipment: (WIP's) ' DeathScythe.png|Nyctimus (Scythe Form) Durandal .png|Nyctimus (Sword Form) Canis Lykaon' (ケイネス・リュカオン, Keinesu Ryukaon): Also known as Dog God of the Black Blade, is currently wielded by Kyoūya, who is the son of the Strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach. It''' takes the form of a large black dog whom he named '''Nyctimus, it also acts as an independent avatar type with its own instinct. It has the ability to produce blades from his body and can transform itself into a sword or scythe, due to Kyoūya's personal battle style. It can also attack through shadows. * Night Celestial Slash Dogs: The original Balance Breaker of Canis Lykaon. From his birth, Kyoūya had already awakened this Balance Breaker from the moment he was born. After training and becoming accustomed to using his sacred gear, he achieved a new form: Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Kyoūya is the parallel version of Tobio Ikuse. * Kyoūya’s ideal woman is his surrogate sister, Amamiya Hikari/Raynare, who is a kind, strong, and independent girl but still has a shy and modest side. He also fancies girls with long hair. * Kyoūya inherited his father's desire for a fight. * There are only a few Cadre-Fallen Angels in the Grigori and Vatican Exorcists who knew about his status as the Son of the Strongest Evil Dragon. * Being the son of an Evil Dragon, Kyoūya is classified as an Evil Dragon. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users